The prior art has diverse examples of saws and saw assemblies, all achieving distinct purposes. Nevertheless, none of the inventions present in the prior art disclose the improvement subject of this application, a combination table-miter saw and assembly with the novel characteristic of allowing the adjustment of the orientation of the saw for cutting a workpiece at different angles, therefore being able to adjust the tool into a table saw or into a miter saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,185 (Poling et al, 1999) describes a folding workbench system. The invention in the prior art is different to the combination table-miter saw and assembly because the first is a folding workbench system that does not resemble the assembly of the combination table-miter saw and assembly. The prior art invention does not have a work table with a radial shaped side such as the miter saw platform (1b) of the combination table-miter saw and assembly. In addition, this prior art invention does not include the safety mechanism or the adjustable foot bases of the combination table-miter saw and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,079 (Itzov, 1999) claims an adjustable workpiece support apparatus for a compound miter saw. This invention is different from the combination table-miter saw and assembly because it only refers to a miter saw, while the invention subject of this application refers to a tool and assembly that can be used as a table saw or as a miter saw at user's preference. Moreover, the prior art invention does not include two platforms such as the table saw platform (1a) and the radial shaped miter saw platform (1b), nor the safety mechanism or adjustable foot bases of the combination table-miter saw and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,400 (McIntosh, 1998) describes a table saw assembly with elements that are different from the elements of the combination table-miter saw and assembly. Although the invention in the prior art may do both straight and angled cuts, the combination table-miter saw and assembly has different elements such as the table saw platform (1a) and miter saw platform (1b), and is therefore aesthetically very different from the prior art invention. Moreover, the prior art invention does not have the safety mechanism nor the adjustable foot pads of the combination table-miter saw and assembly. In addition, the combination table-miter saw and assembly may be smaller and therefore occupy less space, thus giving greater advantage to user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,319 (Garuglieri, 1995) is for a pivoting power tool with a table. The combination table-miter saw and assembly differs from the invention in the prior art because it has different elements, such as the table saw platform (1a) and miter saw platform (1b), and is therefore aesthetically very different from the prior art invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,875 (Mayfield, 1994) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,806 (Mayfield, 1991) are for an anti-kick forward device for radial arm saws. This combination table-miter saw and assembly invention differs from the inventions in the prior art because it has novel elements, such as the table saw platform (1a) and miter saw platform (1b), and is therefore aesthetically very different from the prior art inventions. In addition, the combination table-miter saw and assembly may be smaller and therefore easier to store and to transport from one place to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,670 (Metzger, Jr., 1994) is for independently and jointly operable radial saw guards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,780 (Metzger, Jr. et al, 1994) describes a radial arm saw guard with operational interlock; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,779 (Metzger, Jr., 1994) claims radial safety guards and barriers. These inventions differ from the combination table-miter saw and assembly because the latter is for a tool or saw to be used either as a table saw or a miter saw in a single assembly, and it has novel elements such as the table saw platform (1a) and miter saw platform (1b). In addition, the combination table-miter saw and assembly is aesthetically very different from the prior art inventions for the first has adjustable and removable non-slip foot bases (9) while the prior art inventions have long legs to support their tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,886 (Rathje, Jr., 1993) is for a radial beam arm saw table. This invention is different to the combination table-miter saw and assembly because the invention in the prior art has different elements than the combination table-miter saw and assembly. The combination table-miter saw and assembly has a characteristic table saw platform (1a) and miter saw platform (1b). In addition, the combination table-miter saw and assembly is aesthetically very different from the prior art invention for the first has non-slip foot bases (9) while the prior art invention has long legs to support its table. Furthermore, since the prior art invention has a table with long legs, it needs more stability, hence the use of the water tank, which gives stability or rigidity to the stand. This problem is not encountered by the combination table-miter saw and assembly, which has a smaller platform and foot bases, therefore having no stability nor rigidity issues, therefore being more practical for user. Moreover, the combination table-miter saw and assembly may be easily transported to any place chosen by user without the need to use water, which further differentiates it from the invention in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,462 (Silken, 1985) claims a radial arm saw; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,633 (van de Wouw, 1984) claims a sawing device and associated clamp and safety cap; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,395 (Blachy et al, 1980) describes a radial arm saw; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,389 (Bower, 1972) makes reference to a lateral adjustment means for radial arm saws. The inventions in the prior art are aesthetically different to the combination table-miter saw and assembly because they do not have the novel table saw platform (1a) nor the miter saw platform (1b) as the workplace where the work piece will be cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,094 (Panavas, 1961) is for adjustable stops and guide bar for power tool; U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,643 (Tompkins, 1953) is for a wood sawing machine; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,093 (Fuerr, Jr., 1952) is for a hand-operated motor-driven radial machine tool. These inventions differ from the combination table-miter saw and assembly because their elements are different. In addition, the combination table-miter saw and assembly may be portable and therefore giving greater advantages to user.